


Home

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Countryside Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Love, M/M, Marcky, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken





	Home

“It’s so quiet here.” Nicky sighed, lifting his head from where it was cushioned on Mark’s stomach. Mark nodded, shifting gently on the hood of the car so as not to dislodge his boyfriend.

“I know.”

“I mean... except for the crickets obviously, and the owls and things. But apart from that; really, really quiet.”

“I know.” Mark smiled, running his fingers through the tips of Nicky’s carefully mussed spikes.

“Yeah.” Nicky almost purred, pushing into the touch. “Bloody country.”

“Shut up.” Mark laughed softly, purposefully flattening the styled hair with the flat of his hand. “It’s nice.” He smiled, laying his head back against the windshield, looking up at the stars that sprinkled the pitch sky. “It’s home.”

Nicky nodded to himself, crawling up until his head rested on Mark’s chest, their legs tangling awkwardly as their arms wrapped around one another as much as was possible in their current position.

“You miss it, don’t you? When we’re away?” Nicky said softly, looking up at Mark, who nodded slowly.

“Every single day.”

“Do you miss it more than you miss me?”

“How could I miss you?” Mark drawled sarcastically, playfully pinching Nicky’s shoulder with the hand that was wrapped around the older boy’s back. “You’re always bloody there in my face. You never go away.”

“Would you miss me if I did?”

“Not at all.” Mark said seriously, but when Nicky looked up there was a smirk on his face, and he grinned, nuzzling into the broad shoulder. “Might get some peace and quiet.”

“You’d miss me.”

“Of course I would.” Mark replied with conviction, stroking Nicky’s hair again, the lengthening blonde strands slipping between his fingers like silk. “You’re my fucking shadow. It’d feel like I was missing a toe or something. It’d be weird.”

“And miserable?” Nicky added hopefully.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Mark laughed, making Nicky pout. “Might be a bit lonely, maybe even gloomy. But miserable... that’s a bit extreme.”

“You’d be miserable.”

“Yeah.”

Nicky snorted, propping himself up on his elbows as Mark smiled gently at him, his fingers smoothing over Nicky’s forehead and down his cheek.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Nicky whispered, leaning in slowly until he could smell Mark’s breath on his face, the soothing puffs making him shut his eyes gently and his body fill with warmth, nose brushing Mark’s as he leant forward.

“Love me?” He smiled against Mark’s lips.

“Always.” Mark chuckled, capturing Nicky’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Just lips on lips, a gentle feather touch that made Nicky shiver and goosebumps break out. Mark’s fingers stopped their stroking and twisted tenderly into Nicky’s hair, tugging gently as Nicky’s tongue flickered teasingly over his lips, making Mark grunt softly.

“Nick...” He breathed as Nicky’s kiss turned to tiny pecks, just brushing over his lips. Warmth spilled into his groin and he thrust up a little, loving the attention. Nicky groaned as they rubbed together, intensifying the kiss and running his tongue across Mark’s lips, coaxing them open. Mark obliged happily, meeting Nicky’s tongue with his own as the two fought for dominance, before Nicky finally conceded defeat and allowed him entrance, whimpering as Mark’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth.

“Marky...” He gasped, pulling away as Mark’s groin brushed his again, making him shudder. Mark was breathing heavily beneath him, looking up with enough lust in his eyes to make Nicky’s cock surge. Nicky swallowed, pressing his forehead against Mark’s as the darker man’s hands traced over his shoulders and down to grasp his hips.

“You’re so perfect.” Mark whispered, kissing Nicky’s cheek and nibbling up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, the hot rush of breath over damp flesh making Nicky whimper.

He murmured his approval, ducking to lap at Mark’s neck, teeth sinking in unintentionally as Mark nibbled at the rim of his ear, grazing the shell and making him buck his hips against Mark’s, both of them groaning out load at the contact.

Mark’s head went back as Nicky’s hips ground down again, exposing his rather delicious throat. Nicky took the opportunity without hesitation, lapping into the hollow, tasting the pure flavour of Mark, before licking up to his chin, biting gently underneath it and making Mark tip his head back further in invitation.

Nicky grunted in surprise when frantic hands scrabbled their way into the back of his jeans, palming his buttocks hotly and squeezing, his eyes closing as a finger trailed into his crack, just teasing He pushed back into the touch, then forward again as Mark’s hips lifted a little, grinding them both together. Mark cried out softly, and Nicky reached between them to squeeze him through his jeans, eliciting a louder cry.

“Ah... oh god...” Mark shuddered as Nicky traced his balls through the thick denim, his cock tenting the fabric painfully. Nicky ran his thumb across the appearing damp patch and Mark bucked shamelessly, his fingers tangling in Nicky’s hair.

“I want you...” He gasped after his body had come to rest again, Nicky still sending his senses into overdrive with careful touches. “God, Nick, just...” His breath hitched sharply as Nicky squeezed firmly again, making his knees bend up involuntarily and all his nerves bunch. He could feel familiar tingles start in his toes and wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, especially when Nicky reached down to unzip him so slowly it was painful.

“Mmm... want something Marky?” Nicky murmured as Mark was freed with a gasp, the cold air tightening around his already straining cock. Nicky grinned, bending down teasingly, eyeing up Mark’s full length. He was dripping with precum, the throbbing head dark with blood, and Nicky licked his lips, almost able to taste it.

“Nicky!”

“Okay, okay...” Nicky laughed at Mark’s impatient cry, reaching out to run a finger lightly along the underside of the shaft. Mark’s hips thrust hard into the air, unable to stay still as Nicky trailed down the other side, barely touching.

“Do you want me?”

Mark glared, baring his teeth as Nicky sat back on his haunches, his own jeans tented uncomfortably.

“Nicky, Jesus!”

Nicky giggled, dropping to his knees on the bonnet of his car, feeling it roll beneath him a little, and hoped he hadn’t dented it. “Is this what you want?” He said softly, reaching down to trail his fingers up and down the outside of his own denims, making them both shudder as Mark’s eyes darkened with need.

“Are... oh god...” Mark panted as Nicky reached up and began to teasingly drag down the zip, his fingers slipping carefully inside when it was done. As Mark watched, Nicky began to fondle himself, trailing his fingers up and down the shaft inside his jeans, Mark not able to see, but definitely overworking his imagination.

“Ta... take your jeans off...”

“Like this?” Mark nodded slowly as Nicky lifted himself up just enough to drag the jeans leisurely down over his hips. As was usually the case, the blonde had gone commando, and Mark moaned quietly as he bobbed free, Nicky flinching with relief as his cock was released into the cool autumn air. “Tell me what you want me to do...” Nicky groaned huskily, his fingers trailing up and down his thighs, edging ever nearer to his target.

Desperately wanting Nicky to get him off, but fully aware that he wasn’t ready to miss this chance, Mark gave himself a quick squeeze to relieve the pressure, mouth watering as Nicky’s mouth opened and his eyes shut in a silent gasp, his fingers tracing the crease where thigh met groin.

“Touch yourself...”

“Yessss...” Nicky hissed, hand hovering as his fingertips brushed the shaft, making him thrust his hips a little. “Are you... you want to touch me like this... don’t you?”

“God yes.” Mark breathed. “I want to take you in my hand...” Nicky did so, gripping loosely, his own fingers trailing fire over his flesh. “...harder...”

“Ohshit.” Nicky blurted out, biting his lip hard as his grip tightened around the shaft. “Oh babe... that’s so good... so good...” He mumbled, his stomach convulsing as muscles spasmed in pleasure.

“Even harder than that.” Nicky keened deep in his throat, the sound forcing out from behind his bitten lip. “I want… to stroke you. Slowly...” He added, as Nicky began to go a little too fast for his liking. Not that anything wasn’t to his liking, but...

“Would you... would you, ah...” Nicky threw his head back as the torturously slow grip caused a roll of pleasure to scream through his body. “Oh god... you’d...”

“I’d run my thumb over the head.” Mark finished for him, sitting up and crawling forward, his tight balls rubbing against his thighs as his cock bobbed in front of him. Leaning in, he licked at Nicky’s neck, causing the smaller boy to make an indescribable noise in his throat. He shuffled in closer, sucking as Nicky’s hand moved up and down his shaft.

“Do you like that?” Mark growled against Nicky’s ear, incredibly proud of himself when Nicky turned and buried his face in his neck, gasping damply against the crook. “Do you like me touching you like that?”

Nicky garbled something almost like words into Mark’s neck, bucking hard.

“Don’t you dare come yet, Nicholas. Not yet.” Mark panted, his fingers trailing up Nicky’s thigh. “Not until I say.”

“Mark...”

“Not until I say.” Mark repeated, his fingers stroking around Nicky’s hip and up to the top of his crack. Gently brushing them along the split for a moment, he teased Nicky, and then began to slip one finger into the valley, pressing dryly against his entrance. His own cock jumped, and he squeezed himself again, unsure how much longer he was going to be able to last. Just long enough, he thought, pressing again and making Nicky growl.

“Now, what I’d do next I think...” Mark murmured, pressing just hard enough that the very tip slipped in. Nicky cried out with pain and pleasure mixed, pushing back onto the finger so that it slipped in a little more. “... I think I might like to fuck you.” Nicky groaned. “What do you think?”

“Yeah...” Nicky whimpered as Mark wet his finger in his mouth, putting it back into place immediately. Nicky drove back onto it straight away, the look on his face saying it all. “Yeah, god.” He moaned, lips pressed to Mark’s ear making the darker boy close his eyes with need. “Fuck me.” He added.

“Fuck you hard.” Mark added, admittedly turning himself on with his own words. “Hard enough to leave bruises. So you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Nicky nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll bend you over the hood of this car and fuck you until you can’t even remember how to breathe. How to think.”

“Yes...” Nicky groaned and collapsed forward onto his hands as Mark slipped another dampened finger in, scissoring them gently.

“Straighten up.” Mark ordered, jabbing ruthlessly with his damp fingers, making Nicky writhe. “Get up, Nicky.” Nicky shook his head jerkily, unable to consider the thought when his limbs were quivering this hard. Narrowing his eyes, Mark pulled his fingers back out, grabbing Nicky’s hair immediately and yanking him up to bite away the protesting wail.

Nicky panted, hands balling in Mark’s hair, hips moving blatantly as his lips stuttered against Mark’s. Mark grinned into the kiss, sliding backwards off the car and tugging Nicky with him.

Roughly, he bent Nicky over the bonnet, yanking both their jeans down to their knees in a quick, fluid motion. Then, panting hard, he wrapped himself around the smaller boy and pressed his hands down on top of Nicky’s, pushing them to the cooling metal. Nicky whimpered, pushing back against Mark’s naked cock and gurgling something that could have been a plea as Mark wrapped a hand round his waist, bringing them flush together, Mark’s cock butting Nicky’s entrance.

“Do you want it?”

Nicky gasped, pressing back, but Mark shook his head.

“Tell me you want it.”

“Mark...”

“Do. You. Want. It?” Mark gritted out, grinding himself against the small of Nicky’s arched back, the pressure nearly unbearable. He felt Nicky shudder, and bent to lave kisses along Nicky’s nape, hearing a husky squeak when he bit down hard in the crook of the long, pale neck.

“Do you, Nicky?”

“Ye... yes...” Nicky sobbed, and Mark sucked at the place he had bitten, turning the flesh a dark red, hand going down to spread his own pre-cum along his cock, nearly losing control at the careful touch. He smiled, pressing his fingers into Nicky again and twisting them hard. Satisfied that he was still stretched, he pressed Nicky harder against the bonnet, hand tightening around his waist, other hand curling around Nicky’s and squeezing tight.

“Tell me again.”

“I want you.” Nicky whispered, bending forward further, opening himself up in invitation. “Come on.”

Mark nodded seriously, pressing gently against Nicky’s entrance before sliding carefully in, feeling Nicky’s moans vibrate through the tight muscles squeezing his cock. He groaned, panting against Nicky’s neck as the older boy bucked, his free hand coming to grip Mark’s hip and tug him in more, back straightening as he panted against the invasion.

“Oh fuck.”

Mark moaned at the soft curse, fingers digging into the soft, slightly hairy flesh of Nicky’s stomach as he finally stopped, enveloped completely in Nicky, balls pressing against the younger boy’s arse. He heard Nicky choke something he couldn’t hear, and squeezed the hand holding his.

“You okay?”

“Y... yeah...” Nicky stuttered, body stiffening as Mark shifted slightly. “Mar... oh god.” He gasped as Mark’s hand trailed down to grasp his cock. “I’m fucking... fantastic.”

“You sound it.” Mark’s voice quivered and he heard a shaky giggle. Pulling out slowly, he guided Nicky into a scorching kiss, both boys nipping at lips as tongues battled desperately, fighting for dominance while Mark paused, fingers tightening around Nicky’s cock. Then he slowly pushed back in, both men letting out tortured groans into the others mouths.

“Uh... m...Mark...” Nicky choked, leaning forward further and taking Mark with him as he was impaled again, breaths coming hot on his neck. “Har...”

Mark didn’t even let him finish. Curling himself around Nicky he thrust hard into him, feeling Nicky’s knees give slightly and gripping his waist to hold him in place. Nicky writhed and spasmed around him, mewling loudly as he forced himself backwards, forcing Mark deeper inside. The darker boy could feel his own breathing becoming dangerously laboured, and his heart was hammering through the inside of his chest as he changed the angle and tightened his grip, trying to take Nicky along with him, picking up speed all the while.

It was when he ran his finger over the tip of Nicky’s cock that the angle must have changed. A shriek split the air, and he bent closer still, shuddering against the tight waves around his cock. He heard Nicky gasp, and pumped harder on the fairer boy’s cock, feeling his groin ache as he nipped at Nicky’s neck.

“Mark... Jesus...” Nicky sobbed, hand tightening around Mark’s and quickening the strokes on his swollen cock. “Pleasesogood...” His head tipped forward, body moving harder against the onslaught. Mark circled his hips, trying to make Nicky scream.

It was then that he hit it again. Grazed it, only just, but Nicky let out another yell and came hard, pulsing over Mark’s hand, the hot wetness making Mark’s eyes burn and his knees buckle. And then, as Nicky shuddered out of his arms, falling forward onto the hood of the car, Mark came too, hands gripping Nicky’s hips as orgasm overtook his body in waves. He collapsed in a haze of heat and ecstasy, feeling Nicky milk him even as the older boy shivered, gasping desperately for air, his smaller body rolling beneath Mark’s larger frame.

It seemed an eternity before Nicky shivered against the sweat cooling on his body and groaned softly, reaching back awkwardly and patting Mark’s side.

“Mark, get off.”

Mark tried, but his legs wouldn’t hold him, and found himself lying on the damp grass moments later, Nicky collapsed on top of him, head lain on his chest. He heard a soft giggle and looked up, laughing as well, although not knowing why.

“Bloody hell.”

“Yeah.” Nicky sighed, stretching and then burrowing back into Mark’s half-naked chest. He giggled. “I love it when you’re all bossy and stuff.” Gentle fingers traced his torso, and Mark laughed, arching his back and letting his eyes take in the stars sprinkled above him, the moon smiling down at them in welcome as the crickets and owls chattered in the trees.

He was definitely home.


End file.
